the_edge_of_realityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hills of Insnii
The Hills of Insnii is the 1st continent in the game. There are three stages in the Hills of Insnii and two unlock-able characters. Caydas Town When you are first flying to Caydas Town, Annabelle falls out of the jet and into the Hills of Insnii. You have to save her so you land in Caydas Town. You learn that because of a massive drought, the moat around the village has dried up making helicopters the only way to travel. When you enter, Arbor will greet you and give you the Sword of Truth. He says that if you want to get into the hills of Insnii, you need to make the moat filled up. He then says that he will meet you at the sewers, your next stop Characters: '''1 '''Key Items: 0 Caydas Sewers When you enter the sewers you will see a flight of stairs, advance down them and you will be ambushed by two Skeledines, your first enemies. Arbor will then alert you to use your sword. Kill them and advance to find a room with four switches titled A, B, C, and D. You have to attack them in this order. C, A, D, B. After doing this, the switches will glow yellow and a rumbling sound will start. The floor will lower, revealing a secret room under the stairs with a box, open it to find the first key item, the Telekeglove! Uncle Arbor will instruct you how to use it and then point out the strange knob on the ceiling. Use the telekeglove to turn the knob, which makes the floor collapse, plummeting you to the bottom floor. Here there is two doors, a north one and a south one also there are knobs reaching in a spiral pattern to the floor above but they seem to be covered in some kind of electric shield. First go through the south door because the north one is locked. Go inside to find a chest, open it to find a Shield Upgrade Bag. Then many doors will open and you will be ambushed by Elite Skeledines. To kill these guys, you must first use the Telekeglove to pull off their armor, then they are easily killed. Afterwards, another box is dropped, this one containing the mini-key sword upgrade. Use the upgrade to open the north door and put the upgrade away, here you will find the miniboss. The miniboss is a variation of a Skeledine called a Jouster which is an Elite Skeledine wearing special armor riding a giant horse. To defeat it target the knobs on the ceiling and make sure they are just under the knobs and pull them to crush the Jouster giving you a chance to attack, after repeating it twice he will die, giving you the Field Disabling Sword Upgrade. Jam the new sword into the knob in the center room disabling the field and letting you use the Telekeglove to pull the knobs to reveal a staircase to the next floor. Characters: 1 Key Items: 1 Caydas Sewers Part 2 & Adle On the next floor there will be a large room with 4 doors and in the middle of the room, there seems to be a small unconsious creature floating in a bubble cage. Go inside the first door marked with what seems to be a bone. You will be confronted by 4 Skeledines. Kill them to make a switch appear, do not flip it yet. Go into the next door marked with what seems to be a claw, you will be confronted by 2 Wolveln's new enemies, watch out for their claws. Killing them will make another switch appear. The next room is marked with a web. Go inside to find Spyvers, kill them with the Telekeglove and advance. The last room has no enemies inside but has a compass and a grave like stone, also it has a switch. The stone says: S, N, W, E. Go to the compass and you can tell that you are in the east room. First go to the south room aka the 1st room and flip the switch. Go to the Spyvder room or the north room and flip that switch. Then go to the Wolveln room and hit that switch. Finally, hit the switch in the east room, the room with the compass. They will glow and create a path, releasing the creature. He thanks you but then is captured again, you look around and see he dropped a pair of glasses, the X-Ray Specks. Look at the wall with them on to reveal another staircase, bringing you to the first room, this time covered in an energy floor. The creature, clutched in an evil looking monster's arm tells you use your telekeglove to free him. He then directs you about knobs on the celieng and distracts the monster while you pull the switches and make him fall to his doom. After this, he thanks you and introduces himself as Adle, and says that since the monster attacked him, there had been a drought. He then joins your team and asks you to take him to a strange spot in the dried moat. Play as him and go to the moat, you will find a strange monument and you can interact with it. Adle will pull out a stall and shove it into the monument which fills the moat once again, letting you go to the Windy Plains Characters: 2 Key Items: 3 Windy Plains Part 1 Before you swim across, Arbor stops you and says that he can't swim, until he gets a boat, he gives you a Walkie Talkie. There are huge blades of grass in the way, the only enterance is near the south side of the moat. Once you enter, you will recieve a call on the walkie talkie, Arbos tells you that the high tech talkie has a tracking mode to track anyone and he said it can be used to track Annabelle. You eventually find her on the map far away. The first room is very small but you can find small items like money and there are 4 baby cows for meat. Near the edge of the room there is a guard and he says you cannot proceed into the plains unless you prove to be worthy. He then proceeds to attack you, keep hitting him with the sword until he backs off and lets you in. It turns out, the Windy Plains is actually a field. You spot Annabelle on the far side of the field and go over to her but she seems to be asleep. An old man comes up to you and says, to wake her up, you must break the plain's curse. He the gives you an item you might find useful: The Spell Board. The only spell you can use however is called the Alien's Summon. Chant it and nothing happens. Adle suggests that maybe you just can't see it. Put on the X-Ray Specs to see a large alien ship on the ground and enter. As you enter an alien comes up to and spies your Spell Board, he asks why you called them. You tell him the story of what happened to Annabelle. He then says that he can help but he needs a certian part in the ship. He says there is an electronic gizmo in the ships basement but he is scared to go down because that is where the aliens infected by viruses are kept to die. You accept and enter. As you go down you spot the gizmo at the back of the basement but it is at the back. Go inside an open door to be confronted by a twisted and crazy alien. Kill them and you will get "Virus in a Bottle". Keep walking through and attacking the aliens and you will eventually reach the gizmo. Take it to the alien. He uses it to create a small device outside. He says it can cure any curse but it needs four crystals which he lost around the fields. He then takes off and flies away but a small energy ball falls out and it seems to be a sword upgrade called the Shatterer. Go near the enterance and use the X-Ray goggles to reveal a secret door. Open it and use the Shatter Sword to break the glass and enter. You will be in another basement. Go inside to retrieve the first piece of the machine. Once you pick it up you will be ambushed by two jousters. Attack them and put the machine piece on. Characters: 0 Key Items: 1 Windy Plains Part 2 After doing this, you will recieve a call from Uncle Arbor, he says he heard what is going on and he is sending a new app to the Walkie Talkie called the Disruptor. You will then point out a strange cell tower. Go near the cell tower and use the disruptor, it will seem to stop giving off a signal. As the signal weakens, we see that there was actually an invisible shield, but the tower disables the shield, proceed past the shield. Adle points out that on top of a nearbye mountian, there is a water staff monument. Use the Telekeglove to bring Adle to the top and switch to him, then put the staff into the monument to create a waterfall and as the water washes by, a box is unveiled. Open it to reveal a new key item the Drill Hat. Arbor then calls you and says he is sensing a signal from behind the waterfall, and if you could break the rock, you could retrieve it. Put on the drill hat and run into the waterfall to discover another chest holding the 2nd battery for the machine Windy Plains Part 3 and Saving Anna Ghostpride Caverns Ghostpride Caverns and Fyepyero